ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Phalanx
half way down this thread http://www.ffxionline.com/forums/showthread.php?s=&threadid=51978 they submit a new formula for phalanx (Enhancing / 10) - 2 - is this a percentage or an amount of damage? (If it were an amount of DMG then RDM/BLU really would be invincible, so I would guess it's a percent, but the article says it's an amount of damage.) ---- It's an amount of damage. RDM is invincible, but I'm not sure what /BLU has to do with it? Cocoon it nice, but defense only goes so far. RDM gets by just fine with /NIN. Nothing beats 0 damage like 0 damage. Utsusemi: Ni + Stoneskin + Phalanx = hard to beat. --Chrisjander 13:32, 30 December 2006 (EST) Side Note: RDM Enhancing caps at 256 at level 75. This would put their Phalanx up to absorbing 23 damage without merits into enhancing magic skill. --Chrisjander 13:36, 30 December 2006 (EST) With Cocoon + good defense & VIT gear and food, not much will hit for more than 23 dmg, so with phalanx it will be 0 DMG even without stoneskin. Stoneskin will cover the spikes that occasionally pop up, but stoneskin would wear off from time more often than from dmg. The lastest edit by Eiyoko has me scratching my head as to both its exact meaning and its source.--AshmadaLakshmi 13:20, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Same here, the wording is confusing and Eiyoko has provided no sources or evidence of whatever it is that the phrase is supposed to mean. Should this be reverted? --FFXI-Setesh 22:15, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Undoing the edit by Eiyoko. In my experience, the known equation for Phalanx is perfectly correct. --FFXI-Setesh 20:45, 8 April 2008 (UTC) The reversion is fine, as the equation is the accepted norm. Strange occurrences or exception can be noted here on the talk page. -- 22:01, 8 April 2008 (UTC) The link to an FFXI Calculator for Phalanx appears to be broken. Fiorenzo 13:45, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ---- http://nullvector.com/enhancing.php Working calculator. Natsuchii 17:32, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Enhancing skill caps Article says '301' is the SCH cap... yet I'm finding the cap at 313. This is probably because of the relic being released, but that would put the original at 308, not 313... is there something I'm missing? Enhancing Torque 7 Augmenting Earring 3 Glamor Jupon 3 Merciful Cape 5 Relic Body 7 AF Pants 15 8 Merits 16 Totals to 313 with Light Arts... right? :Aside from the fact that you can't wear two body pieces at once? --Blazza 01:13, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::It would be 309... 256 + 37(Equipable Gear you listed) + 16 = 309 Zagen 01:33, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::max skill for scholar is now 317 with a maximum strength enhancing magic augment on Fay Staff (+8 Enhancing magic skill) Nyavya 21:59, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::I received an augmented Brocade Obi from an ACP mission with skill + 3, so the cap using the posted math with that Obi is 320. --Headache 12:46, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Highest Tier? So, a sneaky line at the bottom now states that 300 skill is the final tier of enhancing magic that matters to phalanx. Anyone care to verify or dispute this? I'm thinking POIDH personally. --Azureshock 2:01 am, April 25, 2010 I would also wonder if this has been verified by others, especially with the cap increase coming. If Phalanx truly is capped at 300 enhancing skill (28 mitigation) is Phalanx II subject to this as well, or does it continue to increase? Currently I do not have high enough Enhancing Skill to test this myself without dropping merits from other skills to increase my enhancing. ≈Kerayu≈ 14:20, June 20, 2010 Caps at 300 skill Even with 320 Enhancing skill, my phalanx only reduced 1000 needles by 28 damage. Additionally my barspells won't go over 100 resistance which also occurs at 300 skill. *Sekundes - Ragnarok* *After the sep 8 2010 update, i can now get 101 on my barspells. Prior to this with the same enhancing magic level I was only getting 100. Can someone with very high (like max) enhancing magic still please recheck that phalanx is still capped at 28 damage when they attain the enhancing magic cap at level 85?--Duzell-Levi 19:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC) A few tests show 3, perhaps 4 more tiers of Phalanx. A 328 phalanx won't override a 331. So there is a tier somewhere in there. A 357 phalanx won't override a 358 so 358 is a tier. A 384 phalanx won't override a 387. So there is a tier somewhere in there. There may be one more but my enhancing isn't capped quite yet so I can't confirm. I haven't tested reduction numbers yet on these. --Seku 06:30, February 11, 2011 (UTC) New Phalanx damage resistance tiers Up to 300 skill, the formula is: Enhancing Magic skill / 10 - 2 Phalanx was capped in the past at 28 dmg, reached with 300 Enhancing Magic skill. Past 300 skill, the exact numbers of the new tiers are as follows: 29 dmg @ 329 skill 30 dmg @ 358 skill 31 dmg @ 386 skill 32 dmg @ 415 skill I could only test up to 437 skill which still gave 32 dmg resistance. +Confirmed that 440 skill phalanx is equal to 437. The highest amount anyone can reach at current date is 440 Enhancing Magic skill, but I don't have the torque from Alexander to try that. The skill increments are +29, +29, +28, +29. So you could assume that Phalanx dmg resistance goes up +1 dmg every 28 and 2/3 skill, and if it needs a fraction then you round up... 300 +28 & 2/3 = 328 & 2/3, rounded up to 329 skill +28 & 2/3 = 357 & 1/3, rounded up to 358 skill +28 & 2/3 = 386 +28 & 2/3 = 414 & 2/3, rounded up to 415 skill etc... So the formula past 300 skill would be something like... 28 + floor( (Enhancing Magic skill - 300) / (2 / 3 + 28) ) or shortened slightly: 28 + floor( (Enhancing Magic skill - 300) / 86 * 3 ) --Mougurijin 07:22, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Following that formula up there, it would imply the next tier would 444, but that is however not the case. At 450 skill, I removed my Colossus's Torque, putting me at 443, and it was still overwriting my Phalanx of 450. So I removed two merits, and casted Phalanx at 446 skill, then I casted again at 442 skill, and that was when my Phalanx couldn't be overwritten. -Alexiah Following my formula above, you're right, the next tier, -33 dmg, should have been 444 skill. Following the main page implies the -33 dmg tier is at 445 skill... I'll try to look into this now I can reach that tier. --Mougurijin 02:31, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I tested some higher tiers, and also checked my old tiers to make sure an update didn't change them... At the moment I can only get exactly 500 Enhancing skill, but higher is possible. Here is when each tier begins, with the -dmg if I tested it: -28 dmg @ 300 skill -29 dmg @ 329 skill (+29) -30 dmg @ 358 skill (+29) -31 dmg @ 386 skill (+28) -32 dmg @ 415 skill (+29) new tier @ 443 skill (+28) -34 dmg @ 472 skill (+29) new tier @ 500 skill (+28) Basically, for the >300 skill system, if you start at 301 skill instead of 300, each tier is 28.5 levels apart, floored. So the first tier after the 300 skill tier, is +28.5 levels after 301 (floored = +28), so 329. The next tier is +28.5 x 2 levels after 301 (floored, or not = +57), so 358. etc. For a formula that can work that out, you need to divide by 28.5, and account for the 301 starting point by adjusting by half (or less) of 1/28.5 Not sure if that made any sense whatsoever... :D Anyhow, until someone else can think up a sensible formula, here's my new >300 skill formula. This will calculate (starting at 301 skill) all new tiers being 28.5 skill apart, floored: 28 + floor( (Enhancing Magic Skill - 300) / 28.5 - 0.5/28.5 ) or simpler: 28 + floor( (Enhancing Magic Skill - 300) / 28.5 - 1/57 ) or you could just use: 28 + floor( (Enhancing Magic Skill - 300) / 28.5 - 0.01 ) --Mougurijin 05:59, December 20, 2011 (UTC) OK, the formulas above should be ignored. Someone else gave me a much more sensible way to write it: 28 + floor( (Enhancing Magic Skill - 300.5) / 28.5 ) --Mougurijin 11:55, December 20, 2011 (UTC)